Be Mine
by Tiggipi
Summary: Gui makes Valentine's chocolates for Prince — GuixPrince/Gui WenxLan
1. Gui's Idea

_**Disclaimer –** __½_ Prince and all of the characters belong to Yu Wo

* * *

Gui sighed to himself as he slowly slipped his suit jacket off, and carefully hung it up on its hanger. Placing it on the clothing rack pushed into a corner of his dressing room, he started unbuttoning his shirt, staring forlornly at the blue wallpaper plastered all over the walls.

He and the rest of the Infinity City band had only just finished another concert, and it had gone perfectly. But the roaring admiration from the crowd and the feeling of satisfaction he got for a performance well done couldn't quite cover up his slightly helpless mood, which had been plaguing him as of late.

When his dress shirt and pants had joined the jacket on the clothing rack, he reached for his usual outfit; the violently purple clothing he sometimes wondered why he liked. Sighing again, he distractedly stuck his arm into one of the pieces of clothing and tugged it toward his shoulder. The bright colors, which screamed energy and excitement with their every inch, only made him fall a bit deeper into his swirling despair as they reminded him of the color pink; the color of Valentine's Day, which was coming up. And pink reminded him of the color red, which then reminded him of his beloved Valentine's eyes. The mesmerizing red eyes of Prince.

Gui was certain that every single one of Infinite City's female citizens, and most likely all of Central Continent's other females, as well as many of the males for all he knew, were all preparing Prince chocolate for the holiday of love. That thought made Gui extremely angry. Not only because he felt that Prince was indisputably his, but also because he felt it was rather ridiculous that the silly women—and silly men, whoever they were—had "fallen in love" with His Highness simply because of his looks. Gui hated such shallow people, and all the more so because they were directing their fleeting feelings toward the person Gui loved with every fiber of his being. Not that Gui didn't enjoy looking at Prince's trance-inducing features, but Gui knew that there was so much more to Prince than just a pretty face.

Other people aside, Gui was also rather worried about his own Chocolate Situation. After all, Gui wouldn't dare let Valentine's Day pass by without making Prince chocolate. The holiday simply gave him yet another reason to shower Prince with gifts—more importantly, food—and show how much he loved the elf. Not that he didn't try every other day as well.

Pausing his thoughts, Gui looked down at the piece of clothing he'd been tugging on for several minutes, and frowned in irritation as he noticed he'd been attempting to stick his head into the leg of his pants. No wonder his "shirt" hadn't fit all of the sudden.

Quickly correcting his mistake, he coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed with himself, and put the pants on his legs where they belonged.

After slipping into his actual shirt, he flopped onto the chair in front of his mirror, and stared at his own reflection, rather than putting on his footwear. The worry over the situation was making little wrinkles dance across his face.

Even with as long as he'd been thinking about it, he hadn't managed to get his holiday planning to move past the Make Chocolates stage. Make the sweets, and then what? Prince would be receiving hundreds, if not thousands, of boxes of chocolates. As much as Gui wanted to be special in the young city lord's eyes, Gui was certain that Prince would simply treat his gift as he did the rest.

If he presented the candy himself, he wondered if Prince would even accept. Prince always seemed to be suspicious that Gui was up to something devious. Not that he wasn't, but still. And even if Prince did take them, Gui highly doubted Prince would also take the message the chocolates held. He never took Gui's numerous confessions seriously. Gui supposed that was his own fault, but the careless rejections were starting to weigh the poor bard down.

Finally sticking his feet into his socks, he pulled them up about his ankles and sighed down at the floor, staying in his hunched-over position for several moments until he got enough motivation scraped together to put on his slippers as well. He buckled his belt on, picked up his cloak from the back of the chair, and slowly shuffled toward the door, not particularly wanting to leave the tiny room to face the raving fans outside.

Steeling himself against the screams to come, he threw his cloak about himself, took several deep breaths, and opened the door. He was immediately smacked in the face with the insane-sounding screams of the band's fans all crowded around outside the concert hall. They were nowhere near him, but his ears started aching from the echoing yells bouncing around the hallway.

He reluctantly left his dressing room, shutting the door behind himself. Sending a glance up and down the passageway, he wondered slightly if the others were still in their own rooms, or if they'd already left. Gui had spent quite a bit of time in his own room, after all.

Gui took a few steps toward the exit, and then paused, wide-eyed, and looked over his shoulder. There was a clothing rack out in the hallway with Lolidragon, Fairsky, and Ice Phoenix's latest clothing designs, probably there for the next photo shoot, whenever it was. Feeling curious, Gui stepped back to run his eyes over the colorful piles of fabric hanging there.

A small idea popped into his head as he rubbed a finger on the lace-trimmed sleeve of a purple dress. Prince might not accept Gui's chocolates if it was Gui giving them. But what if someone else gave Gui's chocolates to the elf…?

Eyes narrowing, Gui turned his head from side to side to make sure no one else was in the hall, and lifted the dress off the clothing rack before running back into his dressing room and locking the door behind himself.


	2. Lolidragon's Discovery

_**Disclaimer –** __½_ Prince and all of the characters belong to Yu Wo

* * *

It had been another long, taxing, but very fun concert day, full of the usual dashes of the band members getting dressed, the sound check in the concert hall, the seating of the bazillions of the concert-goers, and the concert itself.

Most of all, Lolidragon enjoyed the moments shortly after the concert, when the hall was steadily emptying and becoming silent once more, and everyone was slowly winding down, and going back into their dressing rooms to change before heading off to do whatever it was they were planning on doing after the concert…

Oh, yes. That was the best part.

Ignoring the loud screams of protestation, Lolidragon forcefully removed Prince's shirt, chuckling with amusement as the elf covered himself up with his hands as if he actually had something there to cover up. "NO! I CAN UNDRESS MYSELF! GO AWAY!" Prince yelled hoarsely, attempting to scramble away from Lolidragon, though the dressing room was rather small and it only took the thief two steps to catch up to him again.

She grabbed his belt buckle.

"NO-O-O-O-O!" he wailed, flailing his arms and legs at her. She simply dodged his attacks. Really, what was there for him to hide? It wasn't as if she hadn't already seen _everything_ before. Everything in all of its mouth-watering deliciousness. Lolidragon sometimes wondered if she would ever stop feeling immensely proud of herself—and Prince also, to some tiny extent—for creating such a perfect Second Life character.

Prince suddenly let out another ear-piercing shriek when Lolidragon undid his belt.

Perfect on the outside, anyway.

"Stop whining!" Lolidragon scolded, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor just for the fun of it. "Yu Lian told me to get your concert clothes from you, so quit struggling and give them to me!"

"I'll give them to you later, so get out!" Prince squirmed frantically in Lolidragon's grip.

She ripped off his belt, but paused before she got a chance to grab his pants when an extremely loud knocking on the dressing room door tore through the air. "Lolidragon, get out here, and stop tormenting Prince already yet!" Yu Lian ordered. "He'll get dressed faster by himself!"

"SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Prince screamed.

The pounding on the door suddenly intensified, and the furious voices of Wicked and Ice Phoenix began to join in with Yu Lian's reprimanding tone. Rolling her eyes, Lolidragon stood up, belt and shirt in hand, and left the room. She was slightly surprised when the two players ran into the dressing room to check on Prince, rather than taking the time to beat her up.

Smiling innocently, Lolidragon handed the pieces of clothing to the very huffy-looking Yu Lian. "Go get Gui's clothes, please," the magician asked promptly before going into Prince's dressing room to stop the other two's loud interference.

Hurrying down the hallway, Lolidragon came to a halt outside Gui's door, and knocked. There was a loud crash from inside, and, feeling curious as to what had happened, Lolidragon used her set of keys to open the door, and popped her head inside.

Gui stared back at her in terror, one leg propped up on his dressing table, covered in shaving cream. A razor was in his hand, and he was wearing a pretty purple dress Lolidragon was sure had been hanging on one of the clothing racks for the next photo shoot. How had Gui even managed to fit himself into the dress? It was cut for a slim woman's body, for goodness sake. And where'd he get the shaving equipment from?

Lolidragon withdrew her head and closed the door again, contemplatively staring at the outside of it and wondering just what it was that she'd just seen. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she opened the door again, slamming it shut behind herself. Laughter exploded out in the room as the red-faced Gui attempted to cover up his partially-shaved leg. "YOU MORON! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU _DOING_?"

* * *

_Gui doing something weird in a closed room and having someone walk in and see him doing whatever was actually the initial idea I had for my other fic, I Heard Nothing. Except it would have been I Saw Nothing. _

_Oh, Gui. You and your shenanigans…_


	3. Gui's Predicament

_**Disclaimer –** __½_ Prince and all of the characters belong to Yu Wo

* * *

Gui attempted to beat down the humiliated blush, which was raging across his face as he watched Lolidragon laugh. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Was it possible in Second Life to die from laughing too much? Or perhaps die of embarrassment? Since when did she have a key to his dressing room, anyway?

Lolidragon eventually stumbled over to him and leaned against his dressing room's table, gasping for breath. "G-Gui, wh-what in the…" She paused and was silent for several moments, calming herself down. Clearing her throat, she looked back to Gui with a completely straight face, though it was still rather red. "Why are you wearing that dress?"

"…Wanted to disguise myself," he muttered, sullenly looking away from her as he picked at the purple dress's frilly sleeve.

She paused again, thinking. "Why? To get away from the concert crowd outside? That's the reason why we have secret, hidden exits, you know. So you guys don't get murdered after your performances."

"N-no, it was for…something else…" he evaded. One could probably cook a meal on his face with how hot it was becoming.

"And what's that?" she pressed.

Gui stared at her for a moment, wondering if she would laugh more if he said why. Telling her seemed like a rather humiliating thing to do, but, then again, he had already humiliated himself quite a bit. What did it matter at this point?

"Let me guess," Lolidragon continued after Gui didn't, "it has something to do with Prince."

"Yes," he admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"And, knowing what holiday is coming up…" She stared at him expectantly, obviously wanting him to finish on his own.

He nodded, then leaned over and buried his face in his hands. "I wanted to make him chocolates and give them to him, but I know if _I_ try to give them to him, he'll just…just…take it as a joke and punch me for it! Or he'll think they're drugged or something, and he'll still punch me!"

"Hm, you're right. What a predicament." With a sigh, Lolidragon leaned against the wall and stared contemplatively at Gui. "So that made you put on a dress, why…? It's not like he'll react any different if you give him candy while wearing an outfit like that."

"That's why I said it's a _disguise_!" Gui whined, attempting to make her understand, though it had also long-since started to sound odd, even to himself. "He wouldn't know it's me!"

"Anyone can tell it's you," Lolidragon pointed out, raising an eyebrow, "especially a teammate."

"Not if I…cover my face with something!" Not that he had anything to cover his face with.

"Okay, whatever. And if by some weird miracle he's really convinced, what makes you think he'll take chocolates from a complete stranger? Even Prince knows enough not to eat anything and everything that's handed to him. I doubt you'll have an easier time than you normally would."

"I know," he whispered, staring hard at the floor. "But Prince is nicer to people he doesn't know. He's so mean to me!" Gui sat up and slapped his squished-feeling chest a few times. "I bet he wouldn't murder some random girl for giving him chocolates, right?"

"You should know that friendliness is just pretend on his part," Lolidragon softly replied, causing Gui's determined air to dissipate. "Just give it to him as yourself. It would be better that way, don't you think? After all, if they're from _you_; they should be given to him by _you_." She smiled encouragingly. "And even if the dense moron takes it as a joke yet again, you can't say you didn't try, right?"

"Mm," he agreed, frowning, "I guess…" Gui felt slightly better, having talked to Lolidragon. She was a very annoying, trouble-making person, but she still had a serious side and seemed to know how to help Gui whenever he was fretting about things.

"Thanks." He sat up straight again and smiled at her.

"No problem!" she returned. "Now then, take the dress off. We should put it back before anyone notices it's gone. And I really hope you didn't stretch it out too much. That dress took ages to make."

Gui's face paled slightly, but his smile became somewhat brighter. "Oh, about that…um…" He took a shaky, deep breath, preparing himself for more laughter, or perhaps a lot of yelling. "I'm stuck."

Lolidragon's face blanked. "You're what?"

"Stuck."

"You're stuck?" she repeated, eyebrows lowering.

"In the dress, yes," he affirmed, gaze once again wandering away from her in embarrassment. "Actually, I tried to take it off before you came in, and, um, couldn't." He waved a hand at the shaving equipment littering his dressing room table. "That was, ah, why I was doing that. For the disguise, you know. Trying to be…thorough…"

Lolidragon's face started to redden again, and the corners of her mouth twitched. However, much to Gui's surprise, she kept her composure. Coughing slightly, she nodded, pressing a hand to her face. "I see. That's definitely a problem. Um…" She pushed herself off the wall and gestured for him to stand up. "Let me see if I can help."

He obediently rose to his feet and she turned him around, yanking carefully at the taunt fabric. "How the heck did you even manage to put this on? I can barely fit my pinkie finger between your shoulder and the dress!"

"Well, I just sort of contracted my stomach and pulled really hard," he explained somewhat hesitantly, wincing when the thief's fingernails dug into his skin.

"Do it again, then!" she ordered, slapping his back and sounding annoyed as she continued to work at the fabric. He attempted to make himself as skinny as he could. However, no matter how much she tugged, it stayed on.

Nearly ten minutes later, Lolidragon turned him back around, breathing heavily from her effort at trying to be forceful and gentle at the same time in a want to rescue both Gui and the clothing. "Okay…this is bad. It won't come off!"

"I noticed," Gui huffed, rolling his eyes at her pointlessly obvious remark. He was still wearing it, wasn't he?

She glared at him for a moment and said, "Well, I guess we could–" but then stopped herself and glanced at the dressing table. "Disguise, hm?" she murmured, looking back to Gui with a small, narrow-eyed smile. "Right. Since it won't come off so easily, how about we test out your little disguise?"

"Wait a minute." Gui shook his head in refusal. "You just said that I'd be easily recognized!"

"I meant if you were just wearing the dress," she added, "but if you wore other things along with it, it might work."

"W-what do you mean by 'other things?'" Gui slowly asked, watching suspiciously while Lolidragon rummaged around in her pouch, then pulled out a small, prettily carved box. To his horror, she opened it up to reveal a little make-up set. This was starting to go too far.

She pushed him back onto his chair and smiled mischievously, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. "I bet you'll make a very pretty woman, Gui! Now, stay still."


	4. Lolidragon's Test

_**Disclaimer –** __½_ Prince and all of the characters belong to Yu Wo

_**Note –** I don't know if I want to eventually make this a "reveal fic" or not. There's a lot of those, obviously, so I might just leave Prince's identity as it is. What do you readers think?_

* * *

"No way!" Gui hissed, causing the silky, purple veil covering the lower half of his face to flutter slightly. "No way, no way, no way!"

"Yes way!" Lolidragon shot back with annoyance, punching his arm. "This is the perfect opportunity to test it out!"

Gui gave the thief a glare. "We somehow got all the way out here without anyone noticing," he snapped. "I think that gives us all of the results we need! What we should be doing now is finding a way to get the dress off of me! You're probably just trying to torture me at this point!"

Not wanting to admit that that was the case, Lolidragon gave Gui a light shove in the direction of the entrance to Infinite City's café across the bustling road from the alley they were hiding in. She was quite surprised at just how different Gui could look with make-up and a different hairstyle. No one had seemed suspicious in the slightest when they'd emerged out in public after maneuvering the concert hall's secret tunnels.

And, as Gui had suspected, now she simply wanted to see how far they could take it, and had switched their target from the general public to one particular person.

Feng Wu Qing.

Knowing how much of a flirt he'd been before he'd started going after Lolidragon, she was curious as to whether or not Gui could fool him as well. For the fun of it and also for…other reasons, which Lolidragon was too embarrassed to reveal to anyone.

"Just go! All you have to do is talk to him for a little while," Lolidragon whispered, giving Gui another shove when he didn't move to leave the shadows of the alley.

"No!" He shook his head, neatly curled hair bouncing around his daintily painted face. "I won't!"

Sighing deeply, Lolidragon put on a bartering expression and stared up at him. "If you do, I'll get Yu Lian to rearrange your schedule and Prince's so you can go train with him. Alone."

Gui's eyes widened at the addition of that last word, and Lolidragon knew that she'd hooked him before he even gave her the binding nod of agreement. A smirk stretched at her lips as she watched him turn to leave the alley, but she quickly wiped it off when he suddenly came back. He held up a finger. "Don't arrange it until after I've gotten out of this dress."

"Yeah, yeah, it's a deal," she sighed, rolling her eyes and giving him another push. Why would he care if he was still in the dress at that point? After all, from the beginning he'd been the one who had put it on with the idea in mind to show Prince.

With a deep breath, Gui narrowed his eyes and finally stepped out of the alley, walking with the slight sway to his hips that Lolidragon had told him to use. Her smirk back at full force, she waited until he'd made it across the road before she followed after, weaving through the streams of people and slipping in through the café entrance.

Their target was seated near the middle of the room, cheerily having a meal with Wicked and Ming Huang, although their plates of food seemed to have taken second place next to the alcohol that had been served with it.

Feeling a bit apprehensive at the fact that Wu Qing was with that particular explosive duo and that they were all drunk, Lolidragon slid onto a chair by an empty table an equal distance from Wu Qing and the door, snatching up a menu and hiding behind it as she watched Gui's faltering steps.

**"I don't know about this,"** Gui shakily messaged. **"Maybe we should wait until…he's done…eating."**

**"Stop stalling and just do it!"** she ordered mercilessly.

**"It's one thing to fool a bunch of strangers, but an entirely different matter to fool these three, even if they are completely drunk!"** he whined. **"If they notice, Wicked and Ming Huang will kill me without a thought!"**

**"So would Prince have!"** Lolidragon pointed out.

**"That's different!"**

**"Is not! Do it or else the deal's off!" **she threatened, glaring at his back. It seemed her words had worked, since Gui started forward again, still hesitantly, but with a more determined air than before. His level of obsession with the city lord was absolutely ridiculous. The things he did to gain even a moment more time with Prince…

Heart pounding, Lolidragon watched as Gui gracefully slipped up to Wu Qing's side. Judging by the impossibly large number of tankards littering the table and the floor nearby, Wu Qing and his friends had been drinking quite a bit during their dinner.

Gui stared down at the flushed target, waiting for a break in the wild reenactment of some fight that Wu Qing was loudly and enthusiastically retelling. When he paused to take another long swig from his mug, Gui gave a very girly giggle, causing the three to look up. "Oh, brave warrior," Gui gushed in a high-pitched voice, fluttering his eyelashes, "may I sit with you?"

Lolidragon had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from exploding into laughter at the sight. It seemed that Gui's acting skills were useful for more than just making Prince think that Gui was a hopeless moron.

Gui, not waiting for an invitation from the other three, slipped into one of the empty seats, never taking his eyes off of Wu Qing, although Wicked was giving him quite a few suspicious glances. "Please, tell me more about what happened!"

With a hiccup and a wobbly smile, Wu Qing went back to what he'd been babbling about before the brief interruption. "W-well, you schee…" he slurred, waving his closed fan about and narrowing his eyes as he swayed in his seat. "There I was! On that…rock…thing…and I took o-out my shord…then…and then I…"

"Yes?" Gui asked, sounding completely enraptured. "And then what happened?"

Blinking slowly, Wu Qing leaned forward and squinted as if trying to get a better look at Gui. "S-say," he muttered, "you look f'milar. Who're you?"

Gui raised a hand to cover his already covered face while his eyes crinkled into a smile. "O-oh, just a passing admirer, who wished to hear your heroic tale!" he cooed. **"How long am I supposed to do this for, Lolidragon?"**

Ignoring his frantically delivered demand, Lolidragon intently watched while Wu Qing flopped himself over the tabletop, staring hard at Gui. "Admirer-er?" he repeated, and then threw himself back into his chair, looking very smug. "Oh, yesh! One of _those_! Be…cause I am so-o-o…" He paused a moment to give a wild hand gesture. "Amazing. Mush more than that silly…Prince."

Gui's eyes immediately hardened angrily, but no one but Lolidragon seemed to notice. Rather, Wicked became huffily engrossed with denying Wu Qing's hiccup-filled declaration, and the equally drunk Ming Huang was too busy at that moment with his own tankard to add anything but obnoxious slurping noises.

"So!" Wu Qing began again, talking over Wicked's heated, slightly incoherent words. "Whatsh your name, pretty lady?"

"Oh, u-um, my name…?" Gui stammered, nervous gaze briefly darting to Lolidragon before he supplied, "Why, my name is, um, Ju…liet! Yes, Juliet. That is my name."

**"Nice one,"** Lolidragon snorted in amusement.

"WHAT A BE-E-E-E-O-OTEEFUL…" Wu Qing suddenly got to his feet and went to stand beside Gui's chair. "Name." He grabbed one of Gui's hands and covered it with both of his own. "So fitting for…a lady of your…" Pausing a moment and doing another wild gesture, he finally ended somewhat lamely, "ladiness," as if he simply couldn't find the right word and had made one up instead.

"Oh…thank you. I'm so flattered," Gui breathed, giving a terrified glance to Lolidragon when Wu Qing planted a very sloppy kiss on the hand the intoxicated warrior still had in his clutches. **"LOLIDRAGON!"**

**"What?"** she returned snappishly, glaring at the pair. Although that kiss had looked gross, she still felt very jealous that it had been given to Gui and not her.

**"…You owe me a new hand."**

"However!" Wu Qing abruptly exclaimed, drawing back Lolidragon's focus. "Juliet!"

"Y-yes?" Gui queasily replied, lightly tugging his soiled hand out of Wu Qing's grip, then thoroughly wiping it on his dress as if he was attempting to get off the germs.

"I am afraid I can't return your feelinsh…" he announced remorsefully.

"Um," Gui slowly added, "I wasn't–"

"For I have fallen in love!" Wu Qing continued as if Gui hadn't said anything. "And she ish the o-o-only one for me."

"Oh, how disappointing," Gui declared, looking entirely too happy about the "disappointing" news, giving another small glance in Lolidragon's direction before sweetly asking, "And who is this lucky lady who's caught your eye?"

"She…she's…" Wu Qing paused and took a deep breath, then an even deeper drink out of his mug while Lolidragon leaned forward, staring hard at him and straining her ears to hear his answer. He had told her before, while sober and while actually talking to _her_, but Lolidragon still wanted to hear him say it again.

"IT'S YOU!" Wicked suddenly roared, launching out of his chair and pointing a single chopstick in Gui's direction. "GUI!"

"No, that's Juliet," Wu Qing corrected, as if he thought Wicked had forgotten.

Sighing harshly at the unwanted interruption, Lolidragon launched out of her chair, threw the menu at the table, then snarled, **"Okay, let's go!"**

Eyes widening, Gui leapt backward when Wicked lunged forward, tripping over the table leg and sprawling on the floor. Hastily twirling about, Gui gathered up his frilly skirts and scurried toward the door, Lolidragon on his heels, giving one last glance over her shoulder to watch while Wu Qing drained his tankard, completely unconcerned with Wicked, who was still laying on the floor.

Once Lolidragon left the café, she gave a bewildered glance up and down the busy road. There was no sign of the crossdressing bard. **"Gui, where'd you go?"**

**"I'm never accepting your help for anything ever again!"** he wailed. Sighing and already feeling bored again, Lolidragon stood still for a moment, thinking, then turned around and went back inside.


End file.
